


Worship

by Oft



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet was inspired by <a href="http://saltbay.tumblr.com/post/13962622290/i-was-inspired-by-stalkingbits-ship-meme-answers">a pic by the lovely Baysalt</a>, which was inspired in turn by stalkingbit/Noctaval (this fandom FEEDS on itself; it's GLORIOUS).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

Alan found himself trapped, hard pixeled brick in front of him, circuitry heat and pressure behind him. Tron was frantic almost, mouth clamped to the back of Alan's neck, fingers exploring as quickly as possible while his hips ground against Alan's ass. Alan wondered when they had passed the tipping point, almost contemplating regret in this, but Tron was too insistent. In his head, under his skin, buzz of circuitry against his back and down, past his waistband. He pushed back, inciting Tron to be rougher, to take hold of him to . . . he found himself gasping at the sudden grip. Slick fabric and textured armor tightened around his length, and Alan jumped in Tron's hand.

'You can . . . aaaahh . . . . get rid of the pants, you know.' They were gone, shoved down with Tron's other hand, then finished the trip with a shove of knee and foot. There was the brief cool touch of armor against the back of his thighs, then pressure between his buttocks, He jerked into Tron's hand away from it, and the shift of position drove Tron between his thighs. Sliding sensation dove between his legs and under his cock, and that hand grasped the both of them, the head of Tron's staff pressing against the base of Alan's own. He bucked backwards again, caught up in the frantic push and pull before the weight of Tron's body pinned him against the wall completely.

'Oh . . . my userrrrrrrrrr. . . . ' Tron's voice caught in a redundant hiccup in Alan's ear, and he cried out as he found himself trembling in reply.


End file.
